Un Malentendido Amoroso
by Jugador13
Summary: Qué pasaría si descubrieras que la persona que te gusta le gusta otra persona eso le paso a Uraraka pero tal vez todo sea un malentendido? o no?


**Hola... para ser sincero este es mi primer Fanfic y lo hice con una de las parejas de las que me daban ganas de escribir una que eran Izuku Midoriya y Uraraka Ochako estos dos me encanto como va su romance :D** **asi que yo apoyo el Team UraDeku / IzuOcha :3, espero y les guste este Fanfic :3**

* * *

En un rincón a fuera de la escuela mientras llovía ya hacía una chica sentada llorando de tristeza.

Porque, porque no le gusto a él… - decía la chica de pelo café

 _Pero qué había sucedido? Porque la chica estaba llorando?_

 _Regresemos un poco el tiempo para saber que paso les parece_

* * *

 _ _15 minutos antes…__

* * *

Ella estaba con sus amigas en la cafetería hablando sobre cosas de amor y quien era el chico que le gustaba de su clase.

Entonces Yaoyoruzu quien te gusta? – preguntaba la chica rana

Pues me gusta Todoroki – decía la chica crea objetos

Enserio! — decían las demás chicas sorprendidas

Si… y a ti Uraraka quien te gusta? — le pregunto a la chica de pelo café

A mi…bueno es que…me gusta… — decía nerviosa

Vamos dinos quien te gusta! — exclamaban una respuesta las demás chicas

Es...maldición olvide mi comida en el salón déjenme ir por ella — dijo la chica mientras iba corriendo al salón

Demonios se fue y no nos dijo quién era el chico que le gusta — dijo Tsuyu

Mientras corría la chica hacia el salón estaba pensando en su respuesta para las chicas

En realidad me gusta Deku para ser sincera es una persona amable, bondadoso y alguien admirable que siempre está para ayudar a los demás y en muchas ocasiones me ha ayudado o me salvado de peligros y eso es lo que me gusta de el — pensaba mientras corría al salón la chica

Ella había llegado al salón pero se percató de que había alguien más y empezó a escuchar de qué hablan.

Entonces te vas a declarar a alguien? — decía el chico pelinegro

Sí, pero no sé cómo hacerlo… — respondió el chico peliverde

Ella se había percatado de que eran las voces de sus amigos Iida y Deku, pero estaba pensando a quien se le iba declarar Deku...

Bueno en realidad a quien me voy a declarar es a… — dijo el peliverde

Uraraka estaba a punto de escuchar el nombre de la chica pero un chico tropezó con ella y cayó al piso

Perdón! — dijo el chico corriendo rápido

Ella se levantó y volvió a escuchar…

Tsuyu — escucho el nombre de la chica de las palabras del peliverde

Está bien te ayudare amigo — dijo el pelinegro

La chica se sentía triste ya que estaba oyendo que el chico que amaba le gustaba otra persona y lo que hizo fue correr fuera de la escuela porque no quería seguir escuchando

Porque, porque no le gusto… sabía que le gustaba otra persona pero yo quería ser esa persona — decía la chica mientras lloraba de tristeza...

Ella estaba en un rincón llorando mucho, mientras estaba empezando a llover…

 _Y eso fue lo que paso pero sigamos con la historia que les parece :3_

Uraraka…Uraraka…Donde estas — se oía una voz a lo lejos

La chica no quería salir a ver quién era

Uraraka por favor sal de donde estés—decía un chico

La chica al final salió para ver quién era y quien la estaba buscando era Deku con un paraguas

Que bien que te encuentro me estaba preocupando por ti, vayamos adentro sino nos va a dar un resfriar — decía el chico

Porque... — dijo la chica con una voz débil

Porque qué? — pregunto extrañado el chico

Porque le gusta Tsuyu... — dijo con algunas lagrimas

Que me gusta Tsuyu? Cuando dije eso? — dijo extrañado el chico

Lo dijo cuando habla con Iida de que se le declararía a ella — respondió la chica a punto de llorar

Entonces estaba escuchando eso… en realidad no me iba declarar a ella… — dijo el chico de espalda

Pero… entonces a quien se le iba declarar? — dijo la chica algo extrañada

A ti — dijo el chico un poco rojo señalando a la chica

Yooo! — dijo la chica sorprendida

Pues claro a usted es la persona que amo mucho — respondió el chico todavía rojo

Entonces porque allá dijo... — decía la chica pero luego fue interrumpida

Estaba hablando con Iida de un plan donde me ayudarían el, Mineta, Todoroki y Tsuyu para poderme declararme a usted— respondió el chico

La chica estaba feliz ya que había descubierto que a Deku si le gustaba ella

Me deja decirle hacerle una pregunta — dijo el chico

Si cuál es? — dijo la chica

Uraraka quisiera ser mi novia… — dijo el chico ahora rojo como tomate

Sí, claro que quiero ser tu novia Deku — dijo con lágrimas de felicidad

La chica se agarró con el chico mientras se caía el paraguas y se dieron un beso en la lluvia al más estilo de las películas.

Nunca le hace daño a usted — dijo el chico

Y yo nunca voy a desconfiar de usted jamás — dijo ella

Gracias a un malentendido ellos pudieron decirse lo que sentían el uno por el otro.

 _ **Fin.**_

* * *

 _ **Sip, aun me pregunto como diablos escribí esta historia pero las ideas fluyeron :3 y habrá más historias random que contar así que hasta la proxima :3**_


End file.
